First Kiss Drama
by misscakerella
Summary: She was heartbroken... Why not her? Was she good enough? Sis inspired one-shot. R


She ran, ran, and... Well, ran. She could remember the kiss Zander and Molly had. It was no fair. Molly and Zander never had a past full of laughter and friendship. But it took Zander's love to win over all of that.

"Stevie!" he yelled. That just made the tears to explode from her eyes and her legs to run faster. The aching burn in her legs multiplied by the second, but all she thought of was to get away from the two.

"Please! Stop!" he yelled as she ran inside the girls restroom. His legs were getting heavie. Despite the fact that he was the best runner in gym class.

So he just sighed and waited outside the door. He noticed the whole school was abandoned and he should've been home, but he didn't care. He sat down on the ground against the wall and just... Waited.

3:30

"Stevie, that kiss didn't mean anything. Come on. Please come outside." he said, but she didn't come out. All he heard was muffled sobs.

4:05

He should go home, but she was still inside. He was going to murder Molly later. How could she just ruin his first kiss? He was saving it for Stevie! But now that his first kiss is now done by a Perf... He's just confused. His first kiss. With a Perf. He should be excited, right? But it wasn't Stevie, and that's what ruined it.

4:30

He was getting hungry, so he pulled out a chocolate bar.

"I got chocolate," he said hoping desperately that she would come out. She always had a thing for sugar. "Want some?" he tried to joke, but it comes out lamely in a cracked voice. It always works whenever he offers chocolate or something sweet. ALWAYS, but...

She doesn't come out. This is serious. Oh my glob, this is serious.

5:00

He couldn't help it, but he couldn't help but notice how comfortable his backpack was a pillow. And then... Zzz... Zzz... Zzzzzz...

After hearing the light snores erupting outside the door, Stevie opened the door ever so slightly and saw Zander fast asleep. So she exited the restroom, but she couldn't leave him. She should've left, but something made her stay. She sat down next to his unconscious body and then started talking to him. As if he could her hear her.

"Why Zander? Why?" she asked with the tears blanketing blanketing her cheeks. "I can't believe you would do that..." she mumbled to herself.

And then she saw him move. As he woke up, their eyes met and her body stiffened. His eyes widened as he realized that this was the chance to make up with her.

"Stevie-"

"Forget it. I'm just going to go..." she said awkwardly as she stood up from the dusty floor brushing the dust off her jeans.

"Stevie, wait."

"Wait for what? I thought you... You liked... Me." she said hoping she wouldn't regret her words.

"I do."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"I didn't Stevie."

"You know what? Forget it. You're happy now. Don't let me get in the way." she said as she tried to make her way out of the hall, but he just took her arm and gave her an intense glare. And then he just gave her a hug.

His embrace was so warm, so genuine, she couldn't help but hug back. They haven't had a hug this warm since third grade, when Zander saved her from a bunch of populars picking on her.

"Don't leave me." he said in a hoarse whisper.

"Why should I?"

"My first kiss was ruined." he said still not letting her go.

"It was with a perf."

"Then the kiss was perfect."

And then it happened. His lips met here, and she froze. After a moment of realization, she kissed back. Zander smiled against her lips at the contrast between Molly and Stevie's kisses. Molly was so... Forceful, yet Stevie didn't have her first kiss yet, so she didn't know what to do. She was still trying to find her way around his soft lips.

After he pulled away, they both smiled sheepishly.

"And that was my first kiss."

**A/N: So... I just had a sister talk, and I wrote this out of inspiration after more details. She hasn't had her first kiss yet (Thank the Lawdie!) so I'm happy.**

**I think this is weird, but tell me what you think please.**


End file.
